Lśniące letnie dni! Ami, dziewczyna morskiej bryzy
Lśniące letnie dni! Ami, dziewczyna morskiej bryzy (jap. きらめく夏の日！潮風の少女亜美 Kirameku natsu no hi! Shiokaze no shōjo Ami) – 17 (144) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 12 sierpnia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Jest lato, przyjaciółki udały się na plażę, gdzie przy pomocy lornetki wyławiają ofiary (chłopaków). W pewnej chwili podchodzi do nich grupa chłopców z nieukrywaną chęcią poderwania ich, ale niezbyt przypadają do gustu dziewczynom i zostają... poszczuci przez osobistego ochroniarza dam. Ten zaszczytny obowiązek przypadł w udziale bratu Usagi, Shingo. Ale po chwili chłopiec zostaje zwolniony ze służby przez Ami, przy której (nie wiedzieć czemu) chłopak się rumieni... Tymczasem w cyrku Zirconia znowu strofuje Amazońskie Trio. Tym razem za cel dla trio wybiera Ami. Niestety żaden z nich nie wygląda na zachwyconego perspektywą takiego podrywu. Ostatecznie wybór pada na Tygrysie Oko, który na swój honor przysięga, że misję wykona. Chwilę później cała trójka ląduje na plaży, gdzie zajadając się smażonym makaronem, kombinują jak podejść dziewczynę. W pewnej chwili Tygrysie Oko wpada na Ami, wylewając "przypadkiem" koktajl dziewczyny. W ramach przeprosin chce ją zabrać na swoją prywatną plażę. Nie przewidział jednak dwóch kwestii: nieufności Ami oraz tego, że jest ona zawsze w asyście przyjaciółek, wśród których poznaje Minako. Ostatecznie jednak dziewczyny (poza Ami) są zachwycone propozycją, ale Ami grzecznie odmawia. Tygrysie Oko zdruzgotany porażką, topi smutki w jedzeniu, a reszta przyjaciółek strofuje Ami za zbytnią nieufność twierdząc, że chcąc znaleźć swojego życiowego partnera, musi trochę pomóc przeznaczeniu. W końcu Ami i Shingo lądują na morzu w pontonie, reszta dziewczyn gra w siatkę, a Tygrysie Oko przygotowuje się do drugiego podejścia. Po jakimś czasie nasze gołąbki w pontonie zauważają, że odpłynęły dość daleko od brzegu i zaczynają zawracać. W pewnej chwili z przerażeniem dostrzegają zbliżającą się w ich kierunku trójkątną płetwę. Okazuje się bowiem, że to Tygrysie Oko z delfinem. Żeby sobie ułatwić sprawę wyrzuca Shingo za burtę, ale Ami go zostawia na rzecz ratowania przyjaciela. Zbliża się wieczór, a reszta dziewczyn jest zaniepokojona długą nieobecnością Shingo i Ami, przeszukują więc plażę. Znajdują ich rozdarty ponton i przewidują najgorsze. Jednak tamci żyją. Jakimś cudem dopłynęli do nadbrzeżnej jaskini, a Ami (ponownie ignorując zaloty Tygrysiego Oka) zaczyna robić Shingo sztuczne oddychanie, dając przy okazji podrywaczowi nieco do myślenia. Jednak z tego myślenia niewiele wychodzi, bo w chwili, gdy Shingo odzyskuje przytomność, Tygrysie Oko zaczyna atak. Pozbywa się chłopca i próbuje zajrzeć do lustra Ami. Przeszkadzają mu w tym jednak pozostałe wojowniczki. Tygrysie Oko wzywa więc swego lemura Ponko. Gdy wojowniczki zostają wreszcie unieruchomione, Tygrysie Oko sprawdza zawartość lustra Ami. Pegaza oczywiście nie znajduje, ale odchodząc każe lemurowi pozbyć się wszystkich. Atak potwora zostaje odparty przez Tuxedo Mask, a jego paszcza zostaje zatkana cylindrem bohatera, co uniemożliwia mu produkcję kulek. Wtedy Sailor Chibi Moon wzywa pegaza, a Sailor Moon niszczy potwora. Ostatecznie wszyscy wracają na plażę, Shingo odzyskuje przytomność i otrzymuje od Ami parę czułych słówek. Dziewczyny podsumowują rezultaty "polowania", a Ami i Shingo podziwiają sztuczne ognie... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Shingo Tsukino – Chiyoko Kawashima * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Ponko – Mami Matsui * Mężczyzna – Yasunori Masutani * Dziecko – Emi Uwagawa Galeria Zapowiedź odc144.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep144 1.jpg Ep144 2.jpg Ep144 3.jpg Ep144 4.jpg Ep144 5.jpg Ep144 6.jpg Ep144 7.jpg Ep144 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Gorące lato. en:Sparkling Summer Days! Ami, the Girl in the Ocean Breeze de:Sonne, Strand und Träume Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii